Chris McLean's Daughter Part lll
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: New drama comes in, new romances, and old memories and accidents and mistakes happen. Will Casey, Chris and Noah make it through it all? Or can they only stand and watch the fire burn? Rated T for mild cursing and drama.
1. Sad Homecomings and Broken Feet

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

After Casey won the season, Chris made us stay at Playa Des Losers for 6 months. It was two days since TDA ended.

I was chillin' with my Duncan, Casey, Courtney and Bridgette in the arcade. We were playing, 'Slender: The Christmas Special'.

Bridgette was playing and she got 3 of 8 presents when she had problems.

"AAH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! AAH-AAAH! AH! RUN! AH! YA DON'T DO FRICK! Gah…" She screamed as the Slendy Santa killed her.

I was really tired of playing after a while, so I went to my room and I went on my Minecraft account and played by myself. For some reason, I felt like I was just wasting my life away.

I was about to log out when my door opened and Duncan walked in.

"Hey Pasty. What're you doin' on Minecraft?" He asked smirking.

Courtney had told us that she was faking a relationship with Duncan so that the viewers would watch the show more and so she wouldn't hurt me, Duncan or Trent. I don't know why she did, but I just went along with it. So on screen, Courtney pretends to hate me and love Duncan and ignore Trent, Duncan pretends to be in love with Courtney and is friends with me and picks on Trent, I pretend to be over both Trent and Duncan and try to avoid Courtney, and Trent pretends to cry over me and hate Duncan and not care about Courtney, but off screen, it's reversed.

But anyway, Duncan walked up to me and closed my laptop lid and said, "Guess what?"

I smirked and said, "What?"

He kissed my lips and picked me up and held me bridal style.

Then he pulled and away and said, "I love you. That's what."

He smiled as he put me down.

I then felt a sudden tiredness. I then said, "Dunk, I'm getting really tired. I'm going to bed. Night."

He left as I went and got ready for bed.

I was in bed when I got my laptop and went on YouTube and plugged in my earbuds and watched PewDiePie videos, like how my brother Donovan and I watched them on late nights for a good laugh.

My dad cheated on my mom when I was 13 and they divorced. But my dad wanted custody for Donovan and myself.

He got custody of us for a while, but it was awful.

He was an alcoholic and he abused us. Everyday, I'd come home from school and Donovan and I'd hide from our dad in the attic by locking the door and being as quiet as I could.

But, he eventually found out about us hiding and he sealed the door.

School was my only safe haven from him. But I dreaded coming home and seeing my brother crying.

He's two years younger than me, but I loved him.

My father would torture us in every way possible. He'd lock us in a small closet (Knowing we both had claustrophobia), punch and kick and hit us, he even tried to molest us, he'd starve us for days on end, he'd make us go days without drink, and he'd prevent my mother from contacting us.

This went on for about 5 months when I finally couldn't take it anymore.

_Flashback_

_I was about 14 when I finally did something about my father._

"_YOU STUPID KID! I CAN'T FRICKN' __**BELIEVE**__ YOU'RE __**MY**__ KID!" My dad screamed at me._

_I was trying to do my chores just like he said, but he flipped out and yelled at me. _

_Donovan was hiding behind me as I stared my dad down._

"_DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'VE LOST MY MIND! DO YOUR WORK!" He snarled as he smacked me hard across the face. He turned around to go back to his room. I touched my hand to my cheek and knew it was going to leave a bruise._

_I had always either shown fear or defiance. Mostly defiance, but this time, it was war. This had gone on long enough._

"_Make me."_

_He turned back around with a look of pure rage._

"_What. Did you just say?" He demanded._

_I glared at him as I said, "Make. Me."_

_He was about to punch me again, when I ducked and he missed._

_I ran around as Donovan followed._

_We were behind him, when I saw his huge wine bottle sitting on the table._

_I picked it up silently as I could, raised it up, and smashed it on his head._

_He crumpled to the floor as I felt his neck for a pulse. He still had one._

_I grabbed the phone and called the cops. They showed up just as he woke up._

_He turned to me and yelled, "YOU HOOKER! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU **NEVER** SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"_

_The cops dragged him away and a few days later, he was charged with child abuse, attempted child molestation, and attempted murder and was sentenced to 20 years in prison._

_I was back with my mother and I went Goth and was permanently traumatized by my father's treatment and cruelty. But he was in jail now and I just had to move on._

_Ends_

I watched all of his Slender videos, when I turned off my laptop and slid under my bed and rolled over onto my side.

I heard my door open and I whipped my head around and saw Duncan walk into my room.

He had a black shirt and blood-red pajama pants and was smirking.

"Hey. Can I join?" He asked.

I nodded as he closed my door and climbed into my bed with me.

I tried to move over so he could have room, but he pulled me back into him and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

I smiled and said, "Crazy I guess. What are you doing here?"  
He shrugged and said, "I got bored. So, I came to sleep with my babe."

I laid my head on his chest as I heard an, "mmm" come out of him.

He kissed my head and his hands went around my waist and lightly tickled my skin, making me let a soft giggle.

I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I loved Duncan, but I was scared about my dad. What if the same happened to me and my dad as Casey and Justin?

I wasn't told about that until after the show ended. I couldn't believe he could do such a thing!

But anyways, I laid there sleeping until around 5 in the morning when I heard a loud _**BOOM!**_

I really hope Chris didn't crash his boat again. That was messy.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

I woke up at about 5 the next morning to loud noise.

I looked out the window. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was a pale blue-pink color in the sky, and some of the stars were still out.

It must have come from downstairs.

"Gwen. Stay here. I'll be right back." I said as Gwen looked at me with those beetle-black orbs of hers.

I got up and ran to the kitchens and I saw Chef and Izzy covered in soot, burnt eggs, and other cooking junk.

Chef was glaring at Izzy who was laughing like the maniac that she is and holding a frying pan full of burnt food.

"Do I want to know?" I asked Chef.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Izzy smelled me cooking and wanted to help out. So I let her. But, she put gasoline instead of vegetable oil in the pan, and some dripped in the stove… and you can put together what happened next."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh as I said, "I'm going back to bed. And Izzy?"

She turned her head towards me.

"Don't make any more explosions. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded as I walked away.

Man, that girl is insanely diabolical!

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

Duncan came back smirking.

"What're you smirking at?" I asked.

He started to giggle a little and said, "I'll tell ya later. Let's go back to sleep."

He got back in bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

I seriously loved the man.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I dreamt about an old nightmare: Justin.

_Dream_

_I was at camp, only it was raining really hard and the sky was gray-black and ominous._

_I looked into the distance and saw him._

_He turned to me with that evil and murderous glint in his eyes and that creepy as hell smirk._

"_You're back. Didn't expect to see you here." He drawled, sending chills down my spine._

_I glared at him and said, "What do you want? I don't want anything to do with you."_

_He smirked at me and said, "I'm a lost cause and I would like to see you again. Did your dad say how long I had to be in jail?"_

_I thought about it. Come to think about it, he didn't._

"_No."_

_He stared into my soul and said, "It's for 3 years. And my time's nearly up. Six more months and I'm out and I get to go home. But, I want you to come visit me. I'll have something to tell you. Just know that you are dreaming, and remember, if you don't, I'll find you."_

_I glared at him and said, "Try me. War is on, and don't expect to live."_

_He smirked and said, "Right back at ya."_

_Ends_

I woke up, sitting upright in my bed.

I got up and ran to my dad's room and banged on the door until he opened the door.

"Hey kiddo. What is it? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He said smiling.

I sighed and said, "I want to go to the prison and visit Justin."

He dropped his smile and it curved into an evil and angry scowl as he said, "Why?"

I told him my dream and he agreed to take me as soon as he could.

I ran back to my room and showered and did my hair and make-up and we ran to the boat and drove to the mainland, to the prison.

I got into a room private with Justin.

He smirked at me as evil as ever and said, "Hey! Mini-Chris came back to talk to the lost cause!"  
I cringed at him and said, "I had a nightmare about you. You said you had something to tell me. Do you?"

He dropped the smirk and said, "Yes. I actually do. I have a brother. Well, more half brother. We were separated a few years back. He was raised in Spain with my family whilst I, was taken to America and raised in Hawaii by a very rich and connected family. I was about five. That's when I decided to be a model. But he still writes to me and he lives with my family. He and I were close when we were together. His name is Alejandro Burromerto. He's going to be in the next season of Total Drama. So if you end up on the same team, tell him hi from me, in the depths of hell. Remember, Alejandro Burromerto. And, it was nice seeing you again."

I let a small gasp. He had a _brother?! _I hope he's more nicer than Justin. But I gotta say, even though he tried to kill Courtney and myself, I felt really bad.

"Okay. Thanks Justin. And, I forgive ya. But if you _ever _hurt me or my loved ones again, remember that I can easily kill you." I said.

He smirked and said, "Boy Case, you really have changed. Bye."

I left and went back to Playa Des Losers.

I guess Alejandro should be seen in a while.

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

"Morning Courtney!" I said as I sat down at breakfast.

She smiled and I heard someone yell, "CAMPERS! I have an announcement!"

We turned and saw Chris standing by the food.

"I have decided to give all of you the option to either go home or stay at Playa Des Losers for another 7 months! You have a week to decide, and if you don't decide by then, we'll assume you just want to go home. There's a form here for you to sign. Just check one to make your choice. Have a good morning!" He said smiling.

I looked through my options: I could stay here, or go back home and study my art for the rest of the summer. I went with door number 2.

I walked up and grabbed a paper and checked to go home.

Duncan sat down beside me and said, "You goin' home?"

I nodded. "You?"

"I'm goin' back home. Where do you live?"

I smiled and said, "Ottawa, Ontario. Why?"

"I live a few miles from there. We're both seventeen. I could "borrow" my dad's car and drive to your place, we could write, text, e-mail, video-chat, and call each other. 'Cause I don't wanna go without ya. I love you." He replied.

I smiled as I got up and went up to my room and packed.

The boat came and got me along with everybody. Except Noah, Casey and Izzy.

Wonder why…

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Noah, Izzy and I decided to stay behind. I guess we just couldn't leave.

We watched all of our friends sail away to their homes.

Noah wrapped an arm around me and said, "Why don't we go to the arcade and play Just Dance?"

We did and Noah was trying to dance to, "What makes you Beautiful" by One Direction.

He hit his foot on a really hard metal chair and yelled, "OW! SON OF A FRIGGIN' BARREL!"

I went over to him and said, "Holy crap! You okay?"

"NO! My foot hurts like a barrel! Just get me to the infirmary!"

I wrapped my arm under his waits and helped him to the infirmary.

The nurse X-rayed his foot and said, "Broken. You'll have a cast on it for about 6 weeks."

He groaned and as soon as the cast was on, I got him up to his room.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Do you want me to get anything for ya?" I asked.

He scowled and said, "No, thanks. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. Just remind me never to play that game anymore, okay?"

I smiled and said, "Okay. Want do you want to do?"

He smiled and said, "Let's just watch YouTube videos."

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

I finally got home, the place I have not been for about two years. It was about 10:00 at night when I got home.

I went up to the door and knocked on it, just in case my mom and brother didn't know I was coming home.

It opened and I saw Donovan look at me and smile with tears in his eyes.

"Hey man! You're suffocating me!" I choked out.

He pulled back and I noticed how much he had changed since I last saw him.

He was now taller and had neatly trimmed hair and now wore a brown long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans.

"Good to see ya sis. How's things been?" He said smirking.

"Not bad. How's Mom?"

"She's changed, Gwenny. Like, A LOT!"

A few seconds later, my mom came out and I almost didn't recognize her.

She used to have light brown hair that she pinned into a neat bun and she always wore a blue tee shirt and sweatpants, now, she had long black hair that had been curled, she had a pink tight dress that showed her cleavage, she had barely any wrinkles, she had murderous pink high-heels, and had HUGE gold dangly earrings. She looked like Snooki from The Jersey Shore.

"Hey Gwen! How have you been?" She asked smiling and wrapping her arms around me.

"Good. What's been happening around here?"

She told me that she had been taking some pills and medicines that made her pretty and she got a new job and she decided to change her look.

Anyway, I went to my room and I was ready to see all of my old paintings and sketchings that I loved and would never let be harmed, but found something horrific.

My room was filled with candles and mats, like a yoga class.

"Mom?! What happened to my room?!" I yelled.

She ran to me smiling and said, "I moved your room upstairs. I thought you'd like it better up there."

I went upstairs and was still horrified.

My old stuff was still there, but my art work was gone. Gone. Nowhere to be found.

"MOM!? Where's my artwork!?"

She came back up and said, "I threw them out. I thought you wouldn't need them anymore. I sold them and got a LOT of money from them!"

I glared at her and snarled, "What?! Do you have any idea what I've been through the past couple of years!? I've been through hell and back! And you have the nerve to throw out my artwork!?"

She glared back and said, "You were gone! How was I supposed to know you'd still want them!?"

I didn't even comment. I grabbed my bag and ran out the front door and ran down the street and away from my neighborhood.

I thought I would be happy to be back home, but I shouldn't have. I was almost 18! Just three more months!

But, I opened my bag and threw on my hoodie to fight off the September chilling wind.

I walked until I was at the edge of my town.

I looked back and continued walking.

I saw a pair of headlights in front of me. It was a truck.

It pulled over and rolled the window down. I couldn't see who was driving, it was too dark.

"Hey, ya lost?" They said.

I shook my head and said, "No. Just going for a walk."

He then said, "Do ya need a ride?"

"No, thank you."

They then turned on the lights in the truck and I smiled at who was driving: Duncan.

"Duncan! What are you doing out here?" I asked throwing my arms around him.

"My dad needed me to get some stuff for my brother's dinner. Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be home?"

I told him what my mom did.

"Oh. Do ya need a place to stay for a while? I can call my parents if you need a place to stay." He said smiling.

I nodded and got in as we drove to Walmart and got some stuff, then drove away from town.

We stopped when we were at a huge house, that looked really nice.

We got out and I helped him carry stuff.

Duncan then grabbed my arm and showed me to his parents and a boy who I assumed was his brother.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Jason. This is my girlfriend Gwen. She's staying here for a while." He said while his mom walked up to me and said, "It's good to finally meet you. Duncan's told us so much about you. And you're so much prettier than Courtney."

I blushed and said, "Court and I are pretty good friends. And it's nice to meet you."

We ate dinner and bye then it was about midnight.

Duncan's mom then said, "Would you like the guest room?"

I nodded and got ready for bed and went into the guest room and crawled into bed.

I got my phone and checked my messages. 1 new text message.

_Gwen, I'm sorry I got rid of your artwork. Please come home. But if you don't feel happy with me, you can stay away for as long as you need. But know that Donovan and I miss you._

Yeah right! I'm not coming home for at least a day or so.

I shut my phone and put it in my duffle bag and got my laptop out and my earbuds and went on YouTube.

After a while, I put my laptop away and pulled the covers up and closed my eyes.

. . .

Maybe and hour or two later, I woke up for forgotten reasons.

I jumped when I felt movement in the bed, I then realized it was Duncan.

"Hey. You all right?" He asked wrapping an arm around me.

I nodded as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey, tomorrow, we'll go and see if we can't video chat with Mini-Chris and Noah and maybe even play Minecraft with them. And even better, why don't we go to Geoff's and get drunk while playing it?!"

My face brightened and I hugged him.

He laughed and said, "Let's go to sleep. It's 2 in the morning. Love you."

I drifted off and liked it.

_**Noah's P.O.V.**_

I woke up at 3 in the morning and I got some crutches and limped downstairs to the arcade to find Izzy and Casey playing, "Gmod Horror Maps". And I guess they were playing live because they were wearing headsets and were screaming into the mics.

"TYLER! RUN! That one dude with the chainsaw should be right- AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-AGH! FRICKIN' RUN! AGH!" Izzy screamed.

"Follow me, Iz! AH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! UH! No… Ah. FRICK! That was a MASSIVE jumpscare! Holy crap! Iz, you go first please." Casey screamed into the mic.

I had to bite my tongue to not laugh.

I suddenly realized I had an advantage. I limped behinds Casey, and I grabbed her shoulders and screamed, causing her to scream, whip around, and throw her mouse at me and then fall onto the floor.

"YOU FRICKIN' BARREL! Ah! My frickin' hearts goin', 'DUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUH'!" She screamed while a murderous glare across her face.

I smirked and helped her up and hugged her and said, "Sorry. Let's go back to sleep."

She smirked back and said, "I should tell Izzy I'm leaving. But, let's not."

We left, and when I was almost to my room, when Casey suddenly gasped.

"What? What's up?" I asked.

She then nearly crushed me in a hug and started sobbing.

"Sorry. I just thought how I miss my old home in the U.S. I want to go visit there."


	2. Travelling and Sore Throats

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

"Uh-huh. Okay. WHAT!? Ugh! Fine!" I growled to my sister-in-law, Marceline. It was about 9:42 a.m. and I was friggin' EXHAUSTED.

She said that there was a contract that Casey had to stay with her for about two months. I really didn't want to let her go back to the U.S., but I had about as much say in the matter as an Avox did.

So, I called Casey down to my office.

She came down and said, "Yeah?"

"Your Aunt Marcy said that you've got to stay with her for about two months. It's in a contract. That's what happened when your mom died." I explained.

She nodded and said, "Okay. When do I have to leave?"

"In maybe three days."

She nodded again and said, "Can I take Noah?"

I thought about it. She was waiting for me to say yes, but I thought she needed some time away from him. But, she'd be SUPER pissed at me if I made him stay.

"Sure. Fine. Tell him that. I'll call your aunt." I sighed.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek and said, "Thanks. I'm goin' ta breakfast. Love ya!"

She walked out. She was growing up too quickly.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"Hey Noah!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey! You're lookin' happy this morning." he said smiling.

"Well, you and me are going to spend two months in the U.S.! We're staying with my aunt. We leave in three days!"

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

I smiled. I'd never been to America before, but my girl was too beautiful to turn down.

I kissed her cheek and said, "Cool. I'll pack tomorrow morning."

We ate then we goofed around for a while. But I was rather excited to go to America.

About two days later, I got up at 6:32 in the morning and grabbed my suitcase and some sunglasses and went out onto the dock and saw Casey leaning against a pole, listening to her iPod.

She was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt, some skinny jeans, her black mascara and eyeliner, some sunglasses, some black Converse, and her hair was straightened. It was about June and it was starting to get REALLY chilly in the mornings.

I tapped her shoulder, and she pulled her earbuds out and smiled at me. It was still kinda dark, but I could still see her really well.

"Hey. Mornin'. Got your stuff?" I asked her.

She nodded. Then she spoke. But I noticed her voice was a little hoarse. "Yeah. My voice is really effed up. I think it's allergies, but I dunno. I don' know! What ta do about dis!"

I chuckled lightly then said, "You'll be fine. Just don't raise your voice."

She smiled and then Chris showed up and said, "Time to go! You ready?"

We nodded. The he smiled and said, "Here's six hundred dollars for you two to share. Call my phone or on Skype if you guys need to talk with me and let me know if Marceline's bein' a prick to you guys. Just don't bother her and she won't bother you. Kapeesh?"

"Yes sir. And just to let you know, Casey's voice has gone to crap."

She smacked my arm as Chris said, "Well, let's have the nurse look at your throat."

She hung her head and followed Chris. I followed her.


	3. Flashbacks Suck but Flying Doesn't!

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, just been real busy. But, school got out for me on 30th of May, so now I'll have TONS of time. And, review if you live in or near Southern Utah or know somebody who does. If you do, I'll personally love you as a FFFF. (That's FanFiction Friend Forever). Alright, enough rambling! Time to read!**_

* * *

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

After the nurse looked at my throat, I went back out onto the dock with Noah and we got into the Boat of Losers and went to the island and got into the yellow airplane and flew to the Toronto Airport. Chef flew us there, since my dad was a little busy.

"So, kids. Ya'll excited?"

I nodded.

"That's good. I guess… Yo Aunt Marcy is a real nice person, but she can get a little bit of a, uh…"

"I know. A control freak." I said, finishing Chef's statement.

My Aunt Marcy used to live with us when my mom and I were living in New York. I have had four homes in my life: I was born in Utah in America, moved to Canada when I was four, moved to New York when I was ten, Moved back to Utah when I was thirteen, and lived at Playa Des Losers in Canada when I was fourteen. And that's where I've been living for the past two and a half years.

_Flashback_

_"HEY! MEGAN! Get me my phone!" Marcy barked at my mom._

_"Fine. Here." She snapped handing her the iPhone._

_Marcy smirked. "That's my baby sister."_

_I walked into the living room as Marcy sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. And when she's watching TV, __**NO ONE **__touches the remote. The rule was, if she was watching TV and you decide to change the volume or change the channel or even __**see **__what she was watching, she's be on you like Owen at an ice cream truck. To be specific: You touch, you die._

_Well, that's how it was before she FINALLY decided to move back to Utah. I loved her, but she never let me watch my dad's show or movies, or even Adventure Time! That's just plain CRUEL._

_Ends_

But, I had to make sure that Aunt Marcy wouldn't be too much of a problem.

After we got to the airport, we kinda just calmed down. I hugged Chef good-bye and Noah and I got on the plane and got seats next to each other.

It was about 11 in the morning, but I was actually kinda tired. So, I leaned back a tad in my seat and closed my eyes.

I felt Noah lightly grab my hand and I mentally smiled like Jeff the Killer. If I could get any happier, I'd be surprised.

. . .

I fell asleep and I woke up about 5 hours later.

Noah was listing to his iPod and was staring out the window as we flew above the clouds.

I silently smiled as I gripped his hand.

He turned to me and smiled.

"You're awake, I see."

I blushed.

"We're almost there. Only an hour left. How'd you sleep?" He asked smiling.

I shrugged. "Not too bad. How's your foot?"

He sarcastically scowled and said with complete sarcasm, "Just freaking freak-tabulous."

I chuckled and smirked.

"Well, that's what you get when you're complete son of a gun…"

He smiled and kissed my cheek and said, "You wanna listen to some music?"

I nodded. He smiled and pulled out his iPod and put it on shuffle. A song I really liked started playing.

_"Symphony of silver tears,  
Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,  
Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,  
But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn._

I sang my princess fast asleep,  
'Cause she was my dream come true,  
Oh Ann Maria, believe me, I loved you.

But now those lonely lullabies,  
Just dampen my tired eyes,  
Because I can't forget you.  
Because I can't forget you.

I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
When the nightmares take me,  
I will scream with the howling wind,  
'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream.

Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,  
And hung above our lids too flushed to blink,  
But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,  
Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold.

I sang my princess fast asleep,  
'Cause she was my dream come true,  
Oh Anne Maria, believe me, I loved you.

But now those lonely lullabies,  
Just dampen my tired eyes,  
Because I can't forget you.  
Because I can't forget you.

I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
When the nightmares take me,  
I will scream with the howling wind,  
'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream.

I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
When the nightmares take me,  
I will scream with the howling wind,  
'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream.  
And I'd rather dream.

Anne Maria, I'll never forget you.  
Anne Maria, I'll never forget you.  
Anne Maria, remember me?  
I'll never forget you.  
Anne Maria, remember me?  
I'll never forget you.  
Anne Maria, remember me?  
I'll never forget you."

I smiled and laid my head on Noah's shoulder.

"Hey. You can't go to sleep! You just woke up!" Noah exclaimed as he kissed my forehead.

I smirked. "Whatever."

An hour later, we arrived in the St. George airport in southern Utah.

We got off the plane, walked out of the airport, and looked for Aunt Marcy's car.

This could be really fun.

* * *

_**Well, there you go. And the song? That was, "Lonely Lullabies" by Owl City. I gotta go. But, remember the deal... FFFF.**_


	4. Reunions like none others

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

We finally found Casey's aunt's car. It was a black SUV and looked pretty nice.

She got out of the car and smiled at us.

"Hey guys! Casey, I swear, you've gotten so much taller last I saw you! And you must be Noah. Nice to meet you."

She stuck her arm out to me. I shook it.

She didn't look so bad. She had the same kind of hair that Casey had, jet-black and thick but her hair was short and Casey's reached her mid-back, her eyes were hazel, her skin was much more tan, and her make-up was more smokey and lighter. She was about three inches taller than me, and she was pretty thin, like Casey.

She then said, "Well, you can put your stuff in the trunk, and we'll drive about an hour to my house. And then , you guys can get settled in and we'll figure out things from there."

We nodded as we put our bags in the trunk, then climbed into the backseat of her car.

It was really strange being in America, but, I kinda liked it. It was a LOT hotter here than it was in Canada.

We drove to her house for an hour until we reached the small town of Kanab, Utah.

Her aunt's house looked pretty nice from the outside. It looked like it had about four floors, it had a nice yard and it looked like it had just been cleaned.

"Aunt Marcy!? You still live in our old house!?"

Her aunt smirked at Casey.

"Yeah. But your room is kinda empty except for the bed. Noah can sleep in the guest room. Why don't you show him around?"

She grinned and grabbed my wrist and ran inside.

I heard a dog barking.

"MINDY!? Is that you!? Huh- HEEE! IT IS! HA-HA!" Casey screeched as she was tackled by a really furry and black dog.

"Alright! Geddoff!" She exclaimed as she shoved the dog off of her.

I smirked at this.

She then looked at me and her smiled dropped a tad.

"Are you allergic to dogs?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I have a dog too. His name is Felix."

She smiled again as she grabbed my wrist and showed me around.

After she did that, we brought our stuff into the house and put them in our rooms.

It was about 8:00 in the evening, so the sun was just barely setting.

But, Marcy then said, "You guys wanna order a pizza or something?"

I nodded as she dialed in an order from Pizza Hut and it was delivered in about thirty minutes.

We ate it and then went and watched Adventure Time on the TV. I actually really liked that show.

Then, Marcy said, "Be in bed by 11:00. If you aren't by then, you're gonna sleep outside. And coyotes go outside at night."

Casey nodded and said, "Alright!"

"I'm going to bed. Don't make too much noise. Good night."

"Night."

She left and went to bed.

We watched more episodes of Adventure Time and Regular Show. I then wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

This couldn't be more relaxing.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"Are you happy to finally be home?" I heard Noah ask.

"Yeah. I miss being here." I replied.

I got off his shoulder and leaned back on the couch and stared at the TV.

Noah grabbed my arm and pulled my face to his. And he kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I closed my eyes and returned the kiss.

He pulled away and smirked at me.

"It's about 10:43. Let's be going to bed."

I nodded as we got up, switched the TV off, and walked to the stairs where my room and the guest rooms were.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth, put my pajamas on, and went back to my room.

I crawled into bed, grabbed my tablet and my earbuds, and went on YouTube and watched YouTube videos for a while.

I then fell asleep.

I woke up to the sunlight spilling through the window onto my face.

I got up, took some medication, and went downstairs to see Noah and Aunt Marcy. Noah was still trying to wake up as he looked at something on his tablet and Aunt Marcy making coffee.

Aunt Marcy looked at me and smiled. "So, look who's finally up! How are you this morning?"

"Not bad. How's you guys sleep?"

Noah grinned. "Not too bad. Still trying to wake up, but not bad."

Aunt Marcy shrugged. "Pretty good."

I nodded.

"Well, we're going out for breakfast. Get showered and dressed in the next hour and a half, both of you, and we'll decide where to go."

I nodded as I smirked at Noah as he slowly got up then just smirked at me.

Then, we both raced for the bathroom.

We both got wedged inside the door frame.

"NO! I was here first! You're just gonna have to wait!"

"HOW are you able to run with a broken foot!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

I finally popped out, and while I was on the floor, Noah shut the door, and locked it.

Then, we both got showered and dressed and my hair and make-up done and we got inside Aunt Marcy's car and we drove away.

"So, where do you guys wanna eat?" She suggested.

"What's open?"

She shrugged. "Well, Charlee's Oasis, Houston's, Nedra's, and McDonald's is open."

"Charlee's Oasis?" I asked, not knowing what that was. Maybe it was a new restaurant..?

"It was built about a year ago, when you were away at Total Drama. Wanna eat there?"

I nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

We drove there and we pulled into the parking lot and Noah and I got out, with Aunt Marcy following us.

We went inside and I saw someone I was both extremely surprised and happy to see again: One of my best friends, Charlee Alred! She had barely ever changed! Her hair was still blonde, but there were some faint, reddish- orangish tips in it, she had it up in a messy bun, her skin was still pretty light, and her still had that smile that made me laugh.

She glanced at me and said, "Oh. My. Gawd. Casey McLean, is that YOU!?"

I grinned and nodded as she ran at me and lifted me into the air in a hug.

"GIRLIE! I missed you! What are you doin' here!?" She exclaimed, grinning like Jeff the Killer.

"I'm visiting my Aunt Marcy for two months before I go back to Canada. OH! I forgot!"

I pulled her over to Noah.

"This, is my lovely boyfriend, Noah. Noah, this is my best friend, Charlee." I said smiling.

They shook hands as we got a table and ordered breakfast. I for one, was really excited about what would come in the two months I would be there.

* * *

**_Well, time for another notice. I will put several OC's in this stories, and some of them may or may not be real people. You never know. Charlee was one of the first few. And if any of my friends are reading this and happen to review, DO NOT MENTION MY REAL NAME AND IDENTITY! REFER TO ME AS LB! Now, with that being said, R&R!_**


	5. If it couldn't get any fluffier

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

We ate and we left the restaurant, and we went back to Casey's aunt's home.

"Alright, guys, I gotta go to work. I'll be back at about 9:00. Don't blow the house up, don't throw parties, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. If you need anything, just call, and there's food in the fridge, and you guys are more than welcome to go around town. If I'm correct, Noah, you've got your license? And Casey, you have your permit?" She told us.

We nodded.

She grinned and said, "Alright. My Impala's in the garage and if you guys want to go and drive around, you're more than welcome to. I gotta go, I'm already late! BYE!"

She was out the door and gone like that.

I looked over at Casey.

She walked into her room and went onto her laptop and plugged her earbuds in and was completely absorbed into whatever she was doing.

I walked very quietly by the door frame and I pounded my fist on the wall and screamed, "AGH! CASEY!"

She yanked her earbuds out and ran out into the hall.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

I started laughing as she glared at me.

"YOU… SON OF BARREL…" She growled in a Russian accent.

I laughed even harder.

She glared and went back into her room and slammed her door shut and locked it.

I got up off the ground, grabbed my crutches and pounded on the door.

"Case? Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please, let me in?" I pleaded.

"No. Begone with you, demon…" She muttered.

"Please?"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

I gave up.

"Fine. I guess I'll go play with Mindy without you…" I sneered.

I froze. I heard her stand up, walk over to the door, and open it and lean into my face as she said, "Fine. You're forgiven. Come on in."

I smirked. "That's what I thought."

It is SO easy to win my girlfriend over to me.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"What were you doing on your laptop?"

I just shrugged. "Just listening to Owl City and trying to find a good driving test date so I can get my license."

I wanted my license so bad, it didn't seem fair most of my friends had their licenses and I didn't. Of course, my birthday was two months away.

Noah smirked. "My baby still can't legally drive. That is SO cute!"

I smacked his arm. "Shuddup. Just 'cause you're 16 and I'm still 15 doesn't mean you can be a barrel."

He smiled. "Hey, babe, you know I was just kidding. Come on, let's go for a little drive."

He took my hand and we went out to Aunt Marcy's Impala and Noah went over to the driver's side and I went to the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Now idea, but I don't really care."

I plugged my iPod into the audio jack and flipped on Owl City. Noah decided to sing along with the song.

_"I saw a ghost on the stairs,_

_And sheets on the tables and chairs."_

I smirked and sang back with him.

After we sang the song, we just kinda drove around.

Then, Noah turned around and we went to the creek over by the high school. Aunt Marcy only lived a little bit away from the high school.

"Have you been in the creek before?" He asked.

"Yeah. But, you might not wanna go in there, though. There's mosquitos EVERYWHERE, and trust me, you'd wanna commit suicide from them." I replied.

He groaned. "Well, what do you wanna do?"

I thought about it.

"Why not go back to my aunt's and just chill? I'm sure Izzy's so lonely without us there at Playa Des Losers…"

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

"IZZY! STOP!" I barked at Izzy.

She was causing so much noise and trouble from playing horror games.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"IZZY! If I let you go home, will you PLEASE, STOP!?" I snarled.

She smirked at me.

"Of course! E-scope accepts your challenge."

I groaned and called her parents and security and they got her and her stuff out of there.

I sighed with relief. For ONCE, in two years, I was in PEACE and QUIET.

But yet, I was missing something: Casey.

DAMN CONTRACT!

Now, I had to go two months without her and Noah. I had now considered Noah as, well not a son, but as, like, a really good and close friend. Although, if he does propose to her soon, he WILL be my new son.

I still want to be with Casey, but, that will have to wait two months.

I just hoped she was having fun.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"I call BS!" Noah growled.

We were playing the card game, "BS" and so far, he was winning.

I smirked and said, "Challenge accepted." I shook my head.

He groaned.

"How did you do that? I thought I was winning!"

"Well, you thought wrong, Noah."

He scowled.

We played for a while then got bored and watched Regular Show.

I draped my arm across his chest and grabbed his shoulder and laid my head on his other shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and listened to both his heartbeat and the TV. I fell asleep, and I woke up a few hours later, when Noah was tickling my ear.

I immediately scratched my ear in irritation. "Dafriq!? AGH! MAKE IT STOP!"

He chuckled and said, "Oh, relax. It's not that bad!"

I glared at him as he smirked. "Guess what?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He smirked evilly as he yelled, "I'M GONNA GO PLAY WITH MINDY WITHOUT YOU!"

He ran away as I chased after him.

We ran outside as Mindy ran after us and we finally collapsed onto the grass and Mindy tackled Noah.

"AGH-HA! GEDDOFF! I'M NOT BACON!"

I laughed as Noah shoved the dog off him.

Noah smiled at me.

"Hey. Guess what?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I love you."

He then kissed my lips as I fell into his arms.

He slowly licked my lips as he gripped my waist.

We finally broke apart as he helped me up and we went inside.


	6. My Little Friend, Blaineley

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

I held my head between my hands as I squeezed my eyes shut and pounded my head on my desk.

My sanity was slowly draining as I thought about my daughter. I was literally going insane. I was gonna kill someone.

I had little to no friends to talk about it with. Chef was busy cooking, and the only other person I could talk to was an old friend. Blaineley O'Halloran. She and I were really good friends, but we haven't spoken in over three years.

But, I had to talk with someone.

So, I picked up my cell and nearly broke my phone as I punched her number in.

It rang four times before she picked up.

_"Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran speaking. How can I help you?"_

_"Hey, Blaineley. It's Chris."_

There was a few seconds of silence. Then she spoke again.

_"Chris McLean? __**The **__Christopher Tyson McLean?!"_

I cringed at her using my full name.

_"Yes. It's me."_

_"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried!"_

_"I've been hosting Total Drama, remember?"_

_"Oh yeah! Well, why haven't you called me at all?! I've missed you."_

I sighed.

_"I've just been busy, okay? Hey, you wanna meet up and talk some time? I've kinda been stressed."_

_"Of course! When?"_

I scratched my chin.

_"How 'bout… maybe… tomorrow for lunch? You could come down to the Playa and we'll have lunch and talk?"_

_"Sure thing. I'll be there at 'bout noon, kay?"_

_"Alright. See ya then."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up and slammed my head back onto my desk. At least I could talk with an old friend.

I actually had a small crush on Blaineley. But, I promised I'd **_never _**force Casey into having a stepmom. But, I needed some friends right now…

**_Blaineley's P.O.V._**

"JOSH! I'm going to Playa Des Losers for the day!" I yelled to my co-host.

"ALRIGHT! BE CAREFUL!" He yelled back as I was going out the door of the studio.

I got into my cherry-red Prius and drove to the docks where Chef Hatchet was waiting in a boat to pick me up.

"Hey, Blaine! How's ya'll doin'?"

I shrugged. "Not bad."

He drove me to the Playa, where I got out and Chris was waiting at the front doors.

He looked over and smiled at me and walked to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He pulled away and led me inside.

"Your hair's longer than it was last we met."

I smirked. "I got extensions and highlights. So, how have you been?"

"Not bad. Hosting my show, raising my daughter. Ya know, the usual."

I froze. "Wait, you mean **_Casey_**? I thought Megan still had her!"

He turned away.

"She passed away about two years ago and I got custody of Casey. So, she's been living with me for two years and competing. She's actually seriously in love with someone. But, she's not here right now. She has to stay with her Aunt Marcy for two months. In a damned contract, it said that once a year until Casey is 18, she has to stay with her aunt. But, that's the whole story."

I felt my jaw drop. "Really now? And, how old is she right now?"

He turned back to me and smiled. "15. She'll be 16 in August. That's about when she'll be back."

I smirked. "Well, can I meet her boyfriend?"

He smirked even harder. "He went with her to her aunt's."

"Who is it?"

He gave the most best and evil smirk. "I'll give you three guesses on who it is. Cody, Ezekiel, or Noah."

I took a guess.

"Ezekiel?"

He shook his head.

"Cody?"

He shook his head.

"Noah? That's gotta be it…"

He smirked. "Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!"

I laughed with him.

"Anyways, what's for lunch?"

"Anything you want, my dear Blaineley…"

I blushed.

He took my hand and led me to the dining room.

He pulled a seat out for me as I sat down.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of the room and came back a minute later with a laptop.

"We'll make a Skype call to Casey and Noah. So you can see her."

He opened it up and made the call.

It rang several times before Casey's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Dad! What's goin' on?"

Chris smiled. "Not much Case. Here, I want you to meet someone. This is my good friend, Blaineley O'Halloran."

She waved at me and smiled. "Hi Blaineley!"

I smiled back. "Hello Casey."

I heard someone shouting from Casey's end of the call, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

She rolled her eyes and looked at whoever was talking.

"No, Noah! My aunt doesn't have a VCR! She has a Blu-Ray!"

I heard more yelling.

"Yes, we can watch The Phantom of the Opera! We'll watch it when I'm done with this Skype call!"

I smirked at her. "You're a POTO fan?"

She smirked and sang the main song from the movie.

I turned to Chris. "Chris? I think I like your daughter."

I heard Casey giggle as Chris pulled the laptop towards him and smiled at Casey. "Well, we've gotta go. Love you!"

She returned the smile to both of us. "Love you too! Nice meeting you, Blaineley!"

I smiled. "Bye!"

She clicked out of the call.

Chris shut the laptop and put it away.

We had a good lunch and we talked and had a nice time.

Then I had to leave.

I was on the docks, waiting for Chef with Chris.

"Blaine? I had a nice time with you."

I gave him a tiny smile. "Thanks Chris. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"How about tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Of course."

He winked at me. "Thanks."

I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed majorly hard.

"Uh, wow. Uh, oh-kay."

I giggled. "See you tomorrow!"

I stepped onto the boat and Chef drove me to the shore.

I got into my car and drove to my mansion.

I crawled into my bed, thinking, _"Am I in love with Chris McLean?"_

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

I went to bed really confused.

My crush kissed me. Holy. Shizzballs. I felt like I was in high school again.

My head was saying one thing and my heart was saying another. Maybe I need some vacation time. But, now, I couldn't get Blaineley off my mind. I was strung out and my heart was fried. Was I legitimately in love with Blaineley, or was it just the effects of recent stress?

Maybe I was in love with her. Maybe she was in love with me. Maybe she gave me that kiss because she liked and/or loved me.

Or, maybe she gave me that kiss for pity and friendship-ness. Maybe she's not in love with me. Maybe I'm not in love with her. Maybe I'm just stressed.

I've been friends with her since my freshman year of high school. She moved into my town and we became friends.

**_Flashback_**

_I was sitting in my science class when my teacher walked in with a girl._

_She had fiery red hair that was tucked into a side french braid, her make-up was silver and light, and her eyes were a nice hazel color._

_She was wearing a teal elbow-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, light blue jeans, and blue flats. _

_"This is Mildred O'Halloran. She's 16 and she just moved here from Ohio in the U.S., so don't make fun of her." He said as he ushered her to the front of the class._

_"Any volunteers to help her adjust in the school?"_

_Six of us raised our hands._

_I wasn't paying much attention, so I didn't._

_"Chris! So glad of you to volunteer!"_

_My head snapped up._

_"Wha..?"_

_Next thing I knew, she had sat down next to me as my teacher said, "You'll be helping her adjust to the school for the time being."_

_I rolled and eyes and sighed._

_"Yes, sir."_

_He smiled._

_"Good. Now, back to the lesson. Cell membranes."_

_He droned on, but I didn't really listen._

_I then turned my attention to Mildred._

_"Hey. I'm Chris McLean. Just call me Chris." I said as I stuck my hand out from under my desk._

_She shook it. "Mildred O'Halloran. Just call me Mildred or Milly."_

_I smiled._

_"Cool. I'll introduce you to my other friends after class, if that's alrig-"_

_"CHRIS MCLEAN!"_

_I jumped at my name being shouted._

_"Y-yes, sir?"_

_The teacher glared at me._

_"Pay attention. Or you get the spray bottle." He said sinisterly as I shuddered._

_Whenever a kid got yelled at more than three times, the teacher would spray them with a bottle of horrible smelling dead fish water._

_"Yes, sir."_

_He nodded and went back to the lesson._

_I turned back to Mildred and winked, as she silently giggled._

_"Whew! Glad to be outta there!" I exclaimed as we walked out of science._

_It was about November and it was lightly snowing/raining outside._

_We went down the hall as one of best friends ran towards us._

_"CHRIS! Man, that was hysterical! You were trembling like a leaf at Mr. P!" He exclaimed._

_I blushed and looked at Mildred. "Mildred, this is my friend, John Hatchet. But we call Chef, or Chef Hatchet, 'cause he can't cook worth a crap!"_

_Chef bowed at her and sarcastically said, "How are you, milady?"_

_She blushed and giggled. "Not bad? I have a feeling we'll be __**very **__nice friends."_

_I laughed. "You still need to meet one more person."_

_I led her over to Megan._

_Back then, Megan had light brown, shoulder-length hair, freckles, onyx colored eyes, and a mature personality. __**(A/N: Megan has Courtney's looks, so, just keep that in mind…)**_

_"Meg? This is Mildred. She just moved here." I told her._

_She turned to Milly and looked at her in either friendship or dislike, I couldn't tell. She had a master poker face._

_"Hi Mildred. I'm Megan, but call me Meg."_

_Then, the four of us went to our classes. Over the year, we were good friends, until that one fateful day in February._

_It was the five days before the Valentine's Day Dance, us guys were desperate for a date._

_I was with Chef out in the hallway, as we discussed strategy._

_"So, it's agreed. We'll ask out Milly and Meg?"_

_Chef nodded._

_We worked up our confidence and courage as we walked up to the girls._

_I grabbed Milly's arm and took her to a quiet place._

_"Hey Milly. Wanna go to the dance with me?"_

_She smiled and nodded._

_"Of course!"_

_She gave me a hug and walked off._

_The rest of the day, Meg gave me an evil glare. It kinda creeped me out, but I ignored it._

_Then, the night of the dance, Milly and I were there, and we were having a good time, when disaster struck._

_Meg snuck up behind Milly and dumped fake blood and Mr. P's fish water all over her and screamed, "SWAMP HOE!"_

_Everyone burst out laughing at Milly, even making fun of her name._

_They called her, "Carrie", "Bloody Mary", "Swamp Ogre", "Ugly, Stinky Mildred", and "Swamp Hoe"._

_She was so embarrassed and humiliated, she ran out of the building, crying her eyes out._

_I calmed her down, and I walked her home._

_Over the remainder of the year, they continued to call her names and torture her every single day. When the year finally ended, she could get away from them._

_But, Meg continued to bully her._

_I later learned why Meg was bullying her: Because I asked Milly to the dance and not Meg._

_When the year started up again, Milly told everyone to call her, "Blaineley"_

_Milly had changed her look. She now had blonde hair to replace her red hair, she wore more make-up, and she wore lighter colors and less of the clothing she preferred._

_Meg had stopped picking on her, and she started having feelings for me, and I her._

_After high school, Meg and I got really serious, and we were soon married. Not long after that, we had Casey, my career took off entirely._

_But that soon drove Meg to drinking and drugs. And we fought, A LOT. We fought so much, the couch soon became my bed._

_We got a little better, but one day, I walked into my office, and saw her, kissing my assistant._

_I yelled at her, and fired the assistant and we got a divorce, and she took my angel away._

_And you can pretty much piece together what happened after that._

_But, Blaineley was still my friend the whole while. _

**_Ends_**

I couldn't sleep. At all. From stress, confusion, and thought.

Was I in love?


	7. Am I in love?

**_Blaineley's P.O.V._**

I woke up feeling like crap. I don't care what happens, I have to talk with Chris about what happened last night.

My makes my heart beat like an 808 drum. And I couldn't take it.

I got up, got showered and dressed and my make-up, and went to the Playa.

There, Chris was waiting for me.

"Hey Blaine! 'Sup?"

I shrugged. "Not much. Hey, I wanna talk to you about yesterday. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't thinking straight! Now, I feel like I can't sleep, can't eat, can't even think straight without you in my mind. I don't even think you feel the same. But, I can respect it if you don't want to be friends anymore and-"

I was cut off by Chris gently kissing my lips.

I was trapped in a battle with myself. My head was telling me this was bad and that he was doing this out of pity and to shut me up, while my heart was saying he really liked me and respected me. I was in the devil's den.

I felt like I was making a promise that was being wasted on myself.

He then pulled away.

"Blaineley, ever since Meg died, I thought I'd never feel true love again. But, I remembered you. And, now, I feel like I did when I was first married to Meg: Weird and funny. And, I know that that weird and funny is love. And, I'm in love with you. I know I've been an ass to you before, but will you, do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I blinked away the tears building in my eyes. "Yes. I will."

He smiled and hugged me and we went inside and ate lunch with Chef, and had a good time. Then, Chris told Chef, "Chef, bring the keyboard."

He nodded and walked away and came back a minute later with a piano keyboard.

Chris smirked at me. "If you remember those times we'd play random songs on your old keyboard, I'd like to bring those memories back."

I nodded and he played an old song that we'd play all the time: "Beware the Friendly Stranger"

I smiled and walked off and found a violin and went back to Chris and played, "Shadows" By Lindsey Stirling.

His jaw dropped.

"Chris, you know I play the violin."

He nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't know you played **_THAT _**good!"

I giggled and put the violin away.

We spent the rest of the day just talking.

Then, I had to go home.

"Well, see ya Chris. Love you!" I said kissing his cheek again.

He blushed but didn't freeze up.

"Love you too. Night."

"Night."

I went home and laid in bed with butterflies in my stomach.

This is so awesome!

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

I fell onto my bed and was nearly giddy with all the butterflies in my stomach and the excitement in my heart.

Is this is how Casey feels with Noah? I've only felt this way about someone before, Meg.

But, with Blaineley. Whew! It's ten times stronger! Is she really the one for me? Am I really the one for her?

I fell asleep, thinking about her. Simple, beautiful, kind, funny, and lovely **_Blaineley_**.


	8. ADVENTURE TIME!

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

"Okay, now that Skype's done, let's watch the frickin' movie!" I snapped, popping the disc into the Blu-Ray player.

We had been debating for over an hour about what movie we were gonna watch. We had three choices: The Hunger Games, The Smurfs, or The Phantom of the Opera.

We got trolled when we opened The Hunger Games' case and the disc was gone, and The Smurfs' disc was so scratched up, we didn't think it was **_ever _**gonna play. So, we chose The Phantom of the Opera.

It wasn't too bad. I just wished they gave more of a backstory to Erick. The book was just a little better than the movie.

When it finished, Casey turned off the TV.

She glanced at her watch and threw her head back in a frustrated groan. "Are you mental, son!? It's only 4:38?! Ugh!"

I smirked at her. "Bored already? What if we went on YouTube and watched Adventure Time? Finn and Jake always seem to cheer you up."

She gave me a sly smile and nodded.

We walked over into Casey's room and when onto her laptop typed in Casey's favorite episode: "Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake".

After we watched it, we typed in my favorite episode: "You Made Me".

We laughed so hard at it, tears were actually streaming down our faces.

"Oh, Lemongrab, you so random!" Casey wheezed.

I actually laughed so hard, I lost my balance and fell onto the carpet. Even then, I was still laughing.

"You okay?!"

I nodded and continued cackling.

After we got over our laughter attack, we sat back down and watched more episodes.

I actually had a lot of fun.


	9. Cup Song

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

After we watched more Adventure Time episodes, we settled down and we typed in random songs and sang with them.

We typed in, "International Love" by Chris Brown and Pitbull and we had a ball.

We stood up and we sang and partied and had an awesome time.

After it ended, I burst out laughing at our randomness.

After I calmed down, we found a video called, "Cup Song (Pitch Perfect)". I had no idea what it was, so I clicked on it.

We watched it and Noah smirked at me. "I think we should try it."

I returned the smirk and I got up and ran to the kitchen and grabbed two plastic cups. Noah walked in and grabbed one and we tried to do the beat with the cup. It was harder than I thought. But, after about an hour of struggling, laughing and grumbling, we finally did it right.

"Okay! Now, let's **_sing _**the song." I said.

He nodded.

"One, two, three, now BEAT!" He said smiling.

We started the beat and after about four counts, I started the song.

_"I got my ticket for the long way 'round,_

_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way._

_And I sure would like some sweet company,_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, _

_Wha-do-ya say?"_

Noah smirked and sang the next part.

_"When I'm gone,_

_When I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere,_

_Oh,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

I smiled and sang the next part.

_"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round,_

_The one with the prettiest of views._

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers,_

_It's got sights to give you shivers,_

_But it sure would prettier with you."_

Then, we sang together in a duet.

_"When I'm gone,_

_When I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me by my walk,_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk,_

_Oh,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

We finished by slamming the cups on the kitchen counter, causing a loud **_THUD _**to echo through the house.

We cheered and I high-fived Noah. "NICE! WE DID IT! Victory, after hours of practice!"

Noah chuckled. "Hey, speaking of time, what time is it?"

I gave him a sly smile. "ADVENTURE TIME! But seriously, it's about 8:27 p.m."

He threw his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the couch and sat down. I was pretty happy.

* * *

_**I was inspired to write this chapter when I did the Cup Song with my best friend and we actually had success. But, hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. Look with your heart

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

I growled with frustration as I pounded my fist on my bedroom wall. I just couldn't get Blaineley off my mind. It was about 2:52 in the morning, and I was still awake, feeling pissed off.

I buried my face into my pillow and screamed. How could she do this to my heart!? It's like she has this weird drug and I took it and I'm just high, permanently.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried sleeping, and it eventually worked. I finally fell asleep.

I woke up and it was about 4:27 in the morning, and I was still pissed off.

I groaned. "CHEF!"

A minute later, Chef ran into my room.

"What's up, Chris, man? Why ya up at this time in the mornin'?" He groaned.

I glared at him. "I couldn't sleep, okay?! I just want a guy I can talk to!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeesh, when ya said ya couldn't sleep, ya weren't fricking around."

"I just wanna talk to you. About Blaineley."

He sat down as I sat up and stretched, hearing a pop in my back, making me yelp.

"Ok. Blaineley. Ya know we're dating now, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm pissed off. Not at her, but, ,I feel like I can't get her off my mind, I can't sleep, can't think straight, can't even move without thinking about her. Am I in love? For real? Or, is it just stress? I need MAJOR help, bro."

He sighed. "Chris, man. Ya know yo my brother. I'd help ya with anything, and I'd move mountains for ya, but this situation, this is **_yo_** personal deal. Just listen to what yo heart's telling you. Ignore what ya think, forget what ya know, yo heart understands and it always knows. Just, look with yo heart, not yo with yo eyes. Yo heart always knows, and it never lies to ya. Just do that, and ya'll be fine."

I nodded. "Thanks, bro. Go back to bed. You deserve it."

He smiled and left my room.

I laid back down and mentally screamed, "_Why is this so hard!?"_


	11. What Hurts The Most

**_Blaineley's P.O.V._**

I was in bed when my heart had a burst of huge emotion. It nearly took my breath away. I got out of bed, put my dark blue jacket on, and walked outside my house, to see a dark grey night sky and rain pouring down onto the earth.

I walked out and walked to the forest in my jacket, pajamas and slippers in the dark rain, my make-up streaming down my face.

I was hidden in the trees, when my heart let another burst of extreme emotion loose, making me drop to my knees, and start crying.

Being with Chris both made me feel like I was flying through the stars, and reminded me of what hurt the most about our past.

From Megan embarrassing me at the dance, from Chris marrying her, making my heart break beyond repair.

But, what hurt the most, was being so close. Having not much to say and watching him walk away. And never knowing what could've been. Not seeing that love in him, was what I was trying to do. And I wasn't afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with him gone still upset me.

He made me feel like a diamond. Special, beautiful, strong, and worthy.

But, he also made me feel like obsidian. Dark, ordinary, weak, and worthless.

But, I love him nonetheless. I'd do anything for him. But, he reminds me of what hurts the most.


	12. je ne veux pas mourir toute seule

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

I finally dragged my body out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom and mentally slapped myself. I looked like a zombie movie. My hair sticking out everywhere, my eyes red and bloodshot, my skin oily and pale and waxy, and my stubble nearly a full on beard.

I took a shower and fixed myself up, and I looked at least somewhat decent.

I walked out of my room and walked to the buffet and grabbed whatever I felt hungry for.

I ate it, then my phone rang.

_"You've reached the Chris McLean is in a romantic crisis hotline. Please state your crisis and I'll reach you when I can."_

_"Very funny Chris. It's Blaineley."_

I nearly had a frickin' heart attack!

_"Hey Blaine. What's up?"_

_"I'm on my way to the Playa."_

_"Uh… okay?"_

She ended the connection.

"INTERNS!" I yelled.

Two interns rushed to my side.

"Make the dining room **_spotless_**! And cook the best Italian food you can with Chef! NOW!" I barked.

They ran away from me as I ran outside to the docks and waited for her.

I looked up at the sky and saw huge dark and black storm clouds. I felt nervous.

Then, she finally arrived. She was wearing a dark purple shirt, a dark leather jacket, some dark skinny jeans, and some brown boots. Her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets, and her make-up was dark and smokey.

I smiled and took her hand. "Hey."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Hey Chris."

I felt my smile drop a little bit as I saw her look at me with those blue hurtful orbs of hers.

"Chris, I need to tell you something."

I nodded.

"I love you, you know I do. But, I feel like I'm full of some much pain when I think of you. You make me feel amazing, but you also remind me of my pained past. But, what hurt the most, was being so close. Having not much to say and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could've been. Not seeing that love in you, was what I was trying to do. And I wasn't afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upset me. I'm sure this is just a phase, but I just need you." She cried.

My breath caught in my chest. She felt **_exactly _**the same as me.

I then took her hands in mine and I kissed her.

She soon fell into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I gripped her tight as she did the same to me.

I pulled away. "You are all I am. I dig my shallow grave, 'cause it's not me you'll save, 'cause I'm a lost cause. A lost cause. That's all I am. You, Casey, Chef and Noah are my only reasons to be alive. Please, Milly, don't leave. Don't let me die here. I don't want to die alone."

She stared at me in wide-eyed shock. Nobody's called her by her real name in over ten years.

She took my hand and led me inside. "C'mon. I think we both need to just take it easy."


	13. Bubbly Independence Day

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

About two weeks later, it was the 4th of July.

I had bought a red and grey striped tank top and some light blue shorts and some black sandals. I dyed the ends of my hair temporarily red with Kool-Aide and curled my hair in ringlets and put on the black fedora Geoff gave me for Christmas.

Noah had a dark blue shirt and some red shorts and white sandals and had bought an American flag colored fedora.

It was the morning of the 4th and we were both dressed and ready to go to the parade.

"You don't look too bad, you know."

I smirked at him. "Right back at ya."

Aunt Marcy was dressed in a blue and white striped tank top and some fiery red shorts and some star earrings. She had the ends of her dyed blue with Kool-Aide and she had put it up into a ponytail.

We got into her SUV and drove to a place to sit and watch the parade.

Once it started, vehicles began throwing candy as little kids scattered for it. Noah and I even ran and got a few Jolly Ranchers.

Then, they had firetrucks come out and spray water on the people. Noah and I jumped back and avoided getting wet.

When it ended, we got back into the SUV and Aunt Marcy drove us to the city park. They had some booths set up and people were walking and talking and having fun.

"I'll just drop you off. Call me when you want to come back home." She said as she drove away.

We walked around the booths and saw one booth with some hermit crabs in it. We didn't buy any, but I was tempted to.

We looked over to the center of the park as I saw a machine hooked up to a water tank that was filled with water and soap.

It sprayed the soap and water out, making **_tons _**of bubbles, that kids and teens were running into, getting **_covered _**with bubbles.

I smirked at Noah as we thought the same thing: Get covered with bubbles.

I took my phone out of my pocket as he did the same and we stuffed them into my bag and hid my bag under a rock so no one would steal anything from it.

We took each other's hand, then ran into the giant bubble pile, getting completely wet and soapy.

"AH! I CAN'T SEE! YAIR! YO! WHERE ARE YA!?" I screamed above dozens of other voices.

I opened my eyes and I saw people and bubbles. Then, I spotted Noah trying to get to me. But, he slipped on the soapy and wet grass, and fell onto his side.

I laughed and helped him up, only to be pulled down.

We played in the bubbles with dozens of other people until we were soaked.

We got out of the bubbly mass as I looked at Noah and giggled. He was, from head to toe, covered with water and bubbles.

But, we got my bag out from under the rocks and I got some money out and we bought some lunch.

After that, we called my aunt and she came to pick us up. I told her to bring some towels.

She saw us and said, "Wow. When you said to bring towels, you meant it. Dry off a little then get in."

We did that then we got into the car and drove home.

We hopped out and changed into dry clothes and hung our wet ones out to dry so we could watch the fireworks later.

I walked out of my room, my hair still wet but not dripping. I hadn't looked at my face yet, so I had no idea what it looked like.

I went into the living room and saw Noah sitting on the couch.

He turned to look at me and burst out laughing like a crackhead.

I glared at him. "Dafric's so funny?"

He continued laughing as he wheezed out, "Have you **_seen _**your face yet?"

I shook my head.

He got up and walked me to the bathroom, still laughing like a madman.

He flipped on the switch and I stared at the face in the mirror.

My make was red and blotchy, my eyes were red and bloodshot, and my eyes make-up was smeared all across my eyes and forehead.

"HOLY CRAP! Well, no wonder my eyes hurt. There's freakin' eyeliner in it!" I exclaimed.

He laughed so hard, he started squeaking.

I shoved him out of the bathroom and I washed my face and re-applied my make-up and fixed my hair into a side french braid.

I walked out and Noah was waiting outside.

"Well, you look better."

I kissed him as he gave me a quick hug.

We walked out into the garage and pulled out the fireworks that we spent $30 on.

We grabbed a few and light them off out in the driveway and screamed and giggled at the lights and loud noises.

After we were done being crazy, we went inside and looked at the time. 7:41. Only about 49 minutes until they set off the fireworks.

I took my hair out of the braid and brushed it out so it was slightly crimped but not an afro, put my other clothes back on, and waited for Noah and my aunt.

When they were ready, we got into the SUV and drove towards the red rock mountains that were like walls around the town.

We got to the top of one, and we would be able to see the fireworks perfectly.

Noah and I kinda sat a little bit aways from my aunt to watch them.

When they started, they were amazing. They looked beautiful against the night sky stars.

They were bursting with various colors, scattered out in dozens of designs. And Noah and I listened to my iPod while watching them, to add an awe-inspiring effect. We were listening to, "Some Nights" by Fun.

The last firework was so powerful that it nearly knocked me over, but it was bright and amazing.

Noah chuckled as he pulled me into him and kissed me, the lights from the fireworks reflecting off of us.

We stood up and walked over to my aunt, hand in hand, smiling.

This is was by far, the most amazing Independence Day of my life. Because I got to spend it with my true love.


	14. The Scientist

**_Chris's P.O.V._**

A few weeks later, Blainely and I had grasped our relationship by the fullest.

One afternoon, we went outside in the pouring rain to look at the silver jumping fish out on the lake.

We were listening to songs on my iPod that Casey got for my birthday and a bunch of songs.

The song, "The Scientist" by Coldplay came on and Blaineley laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

She was my limelight. She was my gold. She was my Blaineley.

I wished we could lie like this forever. My heart was always speeding when I was with Blaineley.

It was hard sometimes, but nobody said this would be easy. But, it wasn't always hard. And, here we are, back to the start.

I kissed the side or her head and I still held her.

I loved her. And science itself could prove it.


	15. Lightning

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

Well, monsoon season had hit in Kanab. It was constantly raining all the frickin' time. It was annoying, but it was awesome to watch at nighttime.

Noah and I would climb to the top of Aunt Marcy's roof and watch the amazing lighting storm in the dark of night.

The thunder would throw us off guard because it was so loud and we were on the roof, but it was still amazing to watch the bolts of lightning strike the earth.

One night, I was sleeping and a **_huge _**crack of thunder went off and shook the earth, causing me to wake up screaming.

After my little freakout, I groaned at myself. Aunt Marcy was working nightshift at the hospital, so Noah and I were the only ones home.

But, Noah ran into my room. "You okay? I heard a scream."

I groaned. "The thunder just scared me. I hate when it wakes me up and scares me."

He sighed and walked across the room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"It's okay. I'm right next door, so I'm not going anywhere. Here, move over." He told me.

I moved to the side and he crawled under the blankets with me. It had been a few months since we'd slept like this.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck.

"Some days are dark and dreary. But behind the clouds is the sun still shining. And I'm still here." He whispered.

I curled into his touch as he held me close. I liked spending nights like this.

I learned how much we've been through together. And still to this day, I wonder if we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together. But there's **_no way _**in **_HELL _**I'd break up with Noah. If we were gonna split, it'd be over my dead body.

If my heart was a house, he'd be home. No doubt. That's how much I loved him.

I woke up the next morning to, surprise, more rain. Woopty-freakin'-doo.

But Noah was awake, because he was humming as he still had his arms around me.

"Mornin' beautiful. Wanna get up?" He said smiling.

I smirked at him. "Sure. Wanna have a race of who can get to the kitchen first?"

He returned the smirk.

There was a minute of silence. Then, all hell broke loose.

We both shot out of the bed and scrambled over each other and raced to the kitchen. I would've gotten there first, but I tripped on the last step of the stairs and Noah slipped past me.

"I WIN!"

"Yeah, you had a headstart and I tripped!" I snarled.

My aunt walked in. "No more fighting. Time for breakfast."

We ate and got showered and all that other stuff and we just sat around the house. We were REALLY bored.


	16. Happy Birthday!

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

About a month later, it was August 17th. Tomorrow was Casey's 16th birthday. I was really happy for her, but she barely even remembered because we'd been having a lot of fun for a while.

Casey took her driving test and passed. Her driver's license would be coming in the mail in about two days. We had to go back to Canada in about three days.

But, the morning of the 18th, I woke up really early and cooked her breakfast with her aunt.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"6:28."

But, we made the breakfast and about twenty minutes later, Casey walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!"

I smiled and hugged and kissed her good morning. "Happy Birthday!"

She blushed and smiled at the both of us. "Thank you guys!"

We ate and enjoyed the breakfast.

. . .

At the end of the day, we were at Charlee's Oasis, eating dinner. We had a nice time. When we left, we drove back to her aunt's house and sat down on the couch.

"Wow. Today was amazing. Thanks you two." She said hugging the both of us.

We sat around and talked for a while and then went to bed.

But, what I didn't know, was my life was gonna suck soon.


	17. Possibility

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

About three days after my birthday, Noah and I were packed to go back home.

We were in the car, on our way to St. George, when Noah's phone rang.

He answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

I heard someone talking on the other end.

I saw Noah's face. His smiled dropped as his eyes started watering.

"When?"

It must've been really bad. I've only seen Noah this sad before.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll tell her. Tell the others I said I love them."

I heard more talking I couldn't understand.

"Okay. Love you too. Bye."

He hung up and looked at me with eyes full of tears.

"What happened?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "You know my sister Crystal, right? She's a got a condition that makes her bones brittle and fragile, right?"

I nodded. He had seven brothers and sisters, well eight if you count his missing brother, Matt. But that's off topic.

He took another deep breath. "She passed away in her sleep last night. They're still trying to figure out how, but, I don't know how she could've died. She was in good health, but, why?!"

I blinked. I hugged him and Aunt Marcy looked at us in the rearview mirror in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Noah. What can I do to help?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but kissed me.

When we broke apart, I reached for my phone and called my dad.

_"Chris McLean. How can I help you?"_

_"Dad? It's Casey."_

_"Hey kiddo! You on your way?"_

_"Yeah. We are. But. Noah just got a phone call from his family and his sister passed away this morning. Could you let him go home? Please?"_

I heard him sigh and talk to someone, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I heard him get back on the phone.

_"Yeah. He can go. He's just gotta come back to the Playa and sign some papers. See you in a while, okay?"_

_"Okay. Love you."_

_"Love you too. Tell Noah what's up and that I'm sorry."_

_"Okay. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up. I looked over at Noah as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"What'd he say?"

"He said he's sorry and that you need to sign some papers when we get back there and you can go home. I'll just be at the Playa. And if you need me, you can call or text."

"You won't need to do any of that."

I blinked.

"What?"

"You won't need to do any of that, because you're coming with me. I want you to come and my parents and siblings want you to come. We'll leave tomorrow." He said.

I nodded. I hugged him as he fought back tears.

He'd told me about his siblings. He had six sisters and two brothers. His sisters were Amanda, who was 13, Tiffany, who was 17, Alice, who was 14, Lucie, who was 12, Brooke, who was 16, and Crystal, who was 19.

He had two brothers. His brothers were Matt, who is probably 15, and Rob, who was 19.

I just felt really terrible for him. No one should have to go through that. There was no possibility any of us could have expected it. But it happened.

* * *

_**I decided to write this chapter because I lost my sister last Saturday. She had a condition that made her bones brittle and break easily. She's been in a wheelchair all her life and she died in her sleep. She's been dropped off the rehab table twice. Both times she broke either her hip or her leg. But, I had already lost a sister two years ago to cancer. I've lost two sisters. Yesterday, I had to bury a second sister. That's something NO ONE should have to go through. If you could understand, you'd know.**_


	18. Nerves

**_Chris' P.O.V._**

When Noah and Casey walked through the door of the Playa, I was both happy to see them, and sad for Noah's situation.

But, I hugged the both of them. "Noah, I'm sorry about your loss."

He nodded and looked in my eyes with deep hurt. "Thanks Chris. Hey, could Casey come home with me for a week or two? I could understand if she can't, I mean , she's been away for a while now, but, it would mean the world to me if she could come for the funeral."

"She can go. Just bring her home in three weeks. And you have to come back too. Contracts. Gotta hate 'em." I told him.

They nodded as they dragged their stuff up the stairs to their rooms.

I looked outside to the pouring rain. It was the worst weather for a death. I never knew too much about Noah's siblings, but I actually felt bad.

That wasn't like me. I was supposed to be the sadistic and heartless piece of ass, but, when death and love came around, I turned a little soft.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I got my stuff back to my room and changed into my grey sweatshirt and skinny jeans. I looked at the dark rain pouring outside as I thought about my mother and Crystal, in Heaven. They were both in pain when they died, but now they're better.

My mom was still a piece of crap when she died, but she was a piece of crap that was a mother. She wasn't the best mom, but she was my mom.

And I only met Crystal once through a Skype call, but she seemed like a good person. So, I felt bad for Noah. No one should have to bury a parent or sibling or kid.

I walked out of my room as I walked the quiet hallways. I wasn't used to it being so quiet here at the resort. I was always used to screaming, laughing, running, talking, and loud noise at the Playa. From parties, to contests, to gaming and more.

**_Flashback_**

_"YO! MINI-CHRIS! JOIN THE PARTAY!" Geoff yelled from swinging on a vine at the decks._

_Music was blasting, people were dancing, fun was going on, the stars were out, and life was nice and loud._

_"WHAT!?" I yelled/laughed at Geoff._

_He just grinned and continued partying._

_I soon joined in and had a wicked good time. Life was better in the summer._

**_Ends_**

I sat against the door of Heather's old room. I was getting a little curious when Justin's brother would be arriving. It had been in the back of my mind as I ignored it since Justin told me about it.

I pushed the thought away as I sat against the door and thought about how I was gonna be around Noah's family.

I was a little nervous about meeting his family. Especially in this situation.

I was a nervous wreck.


	19. We're not normal

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

I plopped my stuff onto my bed and sat on the sofa and gazed out at the pouring rain.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back and choked back tears. I was just wishing that this never happened. That Crystal never died. That she never had that damn disease. That she was healthy. But, if she hadn't had it, I wouldn't have auditioned for the show to get money for her to get an apartment like she always wanted, and met the love of my life.

I got up and walked out into the hallway and saw Casey sitting against a door. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

She looked over to me and saw the hurt in me. "Just thinking."

"What about?"

Her eyes started to water as she spoke. "How you and I have both lost someone who was in pain. And how we both leaned on each other."

She laid her head on my shoulder and let tears fall from her eyes.

"Yeah. When are we normal in our lives?" I asked.

She chuckled darkly as more tears fell out. "We're not normal. That's what makes us stronger. We're both crazy, and the events in our lives are crazy, but we're still here for each other. And I'm still in love with you."

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the side of her head.


	20. Meet My Sisters

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"What time do we need to leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"'Bout, 5:00. So, you might want to pack tonight. Bring your dress and some normal clothes."

I got up and went into my room and shut the door as I packed and buried myself on my bed.

I really couldn't feel any worse for Noah than I was.

I woke up at 4:24 the next morning to more rain and thunder and lightning.

I showered and did my hair and make-up and put on my usual blue shirt with white long-sleeved shirt underneath it, like my dad's, my dark skinny jeans, and black converse. I threw on my black hoodie and strung my duffle bag over my shoulder and walked out into the hall and out to the buffet.

I saw Noah waiting for me.

"Hey. Wanna get something to eat before we need to leave?"

I shook my head and kissed him. "Noah? Don't feel sad. She was gold and she was needed in heaven. And she's in a better place. And I'm still here."

A few tears leaked out of his eyes as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks babe. Let's go get to the dock and get to Toronto." He said as we grabbed our stuff and walked to the slippery and wet and dark morning weather.

"YO! Get in the boat before we all drown!" I heard Chef yell.

We walked over to the boat and flipped our hoodies so we wouldn't get wet.

"CHEF! HURRY UP! WE'LL GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!" I yelled over the loud rain and the earsplitting thunder.

He probably heard me, because we picked up the pace and started skidding over the waves and were nearly tossed out of the boat.

"IGHT! WE'RE AT THE MAINLAND! JUST DRIVE TO TORONTO AND FIND NOAH'S HOUSE! GOOD LUCK!" Chef yelled as we hopped out of the boat and he drove away, his voice fading out into the black abyss.

We saw the car my dad left out and we loaded our stuff into the trunk and I stared at the driver's side and I stared back at Noah.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "Rock, Paper, Scissors. Winner gets to drive."

"Okay. Best out of 3. Got it?"

He nodded.

We started out.

I got rock. He got paper. I groaned as he smirked.

Second round. I got paper. He got rock.

Tiebreaker round. I got rock as he got scissors.

"YUSS! I WIN!" I yelled as I leapt into the driver's seat.

He rolled his eyes as I plugged in my iPod and blasted, "Reptile" by Skrillex out of the speakers of the car.

He got into the passenger seat and buckled up and smirked at me.

We drove to Toronto and we switched driving so he could find his house.

"So, what does your house look like?" I asked.

"Well, you'll have to see when we get there."

I rolled my eyes as I glanced at the clock. 8:04 a.m. We left Playa Des Losers at about 5:00.

We drove for about another hour before getting to a house. It was about four stories tall, had a few trees, a big lawn, a lot of cars out by it, and LOTS of windows.

"Well. We're here." Noah said as he popped the trunk and got out.

I soon followed and we were on the front porch when I stopped.

"Hey. What's up?"

I blushed and swallowed. "What if your family doesn't like me?"

He chuckled darkly. "So you're worried my family won't like you?"

I nodded. "Just, what if I say something wrong or do something wrong and they don't like me?"

He smiled. "They'll **_love _**you. I promise."

I hugged him. "I hope you're right."

He clutched the doorknob and looked at me. I nodded.

He twisted it and the door opened. As soon as we walked through the door, I heard footsteps and saw a girl, about 13 years old. She had dark hair that was lighter around the ends, tan skin like Noah's, brown eyes, and was wearing a red shirt with grey sweatpants.

"NOAH! You're home!" She yelped as she ran towards him and nearly tackled him in a hug.

"Yeah. I'm home." He wheezed as he was crushed.

She got off of him as she looked over at me. "Who's she?"

Noah got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "This is my girlfriend, Casey. She's Chris' daughter. Casey, this is my sister, Amanda."

She smiled at me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

She grinned as Noah asked, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They're out at the mortuary with Rob, Brooke and Tiffany. Just me, Lucie and Alice are here." She replied as two other girls came into the room.

One had black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and green pajama pants and looked about 14.

The other was tan, had blue eyes, had dark brown hair, and was wearing a grey T-shirt with blue pajama pants and looked about 12.

"Noah! You're back!" One yelled as they rushed to him.

They hugged him as they noticed me.

"Who're you?"

I blushed. "I'm Casey. I'm Noah's girlfriend."

They turned to Noah and smirked. Noah rolled his eyes and said, "These are my sisters."

He pointed to the dark haired girl. "This is Alice."

Then he pointed to the younger one. "And this is Lucie."

Lucie smiled at me. "Welcome. You hungry?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

I gave a small and quick smile. I've never had any siblings.


	21. Awkwardness with older brothers

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

"So, how was the drive?" Lucie asked.

I shrugged. "Nearly died, rain pouring, not bad."

Casey, Amanda, Alice and Lucie started laughing.

After we calmed down, Lucie asked, "So, where are you guys sleeping?"

It then hit me like a bus: We didn't have a guest room.

"Crap! Why didn't I think about it before!?" I growled to myself.

Casey patted my back. "It's okay. I can sleep on the floor or out in the car."

I turned to her. "Really? You'd do that?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't wanna kick anyone out of their beds."

I hugged her. "You know I love you, right?"

I kissed her lips and heard my sisters gag.

I pulled away from Casey and whipped my head to face them. "HEY! You're too young! TOO YOUNG TO WATCH!" **_(A/N: Lol. Lemongrab, you so random.)_**

They started giggling as I chased them away.

After we finally calmed down, we went back to the living room and sat on the couch and relaxed. I'm glad to be home. Even though it's only for three weeks, it's good to be home.

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

A few hours later, the rain was still pouring down. But, we were just chilling around the house.

Then, five people walked through the front door.

Two people, I was assuming were Noah's parents. His mom was about 45, had black hair that was curled, dark skin with freckles splashed onto her face, brown eyes, pretty skinny, and was wearing a grey shirts, a red hoodie and some skinny jeans.

His dad was about maybe the same age as Noah's mom, had tan skin, brown hair, blue eyes, pretty tall, and was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and some blue jeans.

The other three people, were the rest of his siblings. His brother Rob, had light skin, brown hair with a little bit of stubble, blue eyes, and was wearing a red shirt with a black hoodie and some black jeans.

"Noah!? You're home already!?" His mom yelped as she ran over and gave him a hug.

"I told you I was coming today."

She pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Is this Casey?"

I blushed and nodded as Noah ushered me to his mom. "Yep. This is Casey. Casey, this my mom. And over there-," he pointed to Rob and his two other sisters.

One had black hair with bangs, blue eyes, pale skin, looked about 17, and was wearing a white shirt with a blue leather jacket and some skinny jeans.

His other sister had brown hair that was pinned up, brown eyes, light skin with freckles splashed across her face, looked about 16, and was wearing a light blue shirt with a light blue jacket and some dark skinny jeans.

"Are my brother Rob,-"

He pointed at his sister wearing the light blue shirt. " My sister Brooke,-"

He then pointed at the one with black hair. "And Tiffany. And my dad."

They smiled at me as I blushed harder.

"H-h-hi." I stuttered out. I mentally slapped myself. _Way to go Case. Way. To. Go._

Noah nudged my arm. "Don't be like that. They're not gonna hurt you."

His mom smiled and said, "Call me Christina. It's nice to meet you."

I blushed even harder, but at least this time I smiled. "Same to you."

When we all got met up, we settles down and started talking. I soon opened up to Noah's family and became a lot less afraid. I just wish we could've met on better circumstances.

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

"Hey Rob? Can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Sure little bro."

We walked out into the garage and leaned against the cars.

"So, this Casey. You seem to really like her." He said.

I smiled. "Yeah. She's my world at the moment. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go ahead."

I looked him dead in the eye. "I was thinking about proposing to her in maybe a year or two. If I do, would you come to the wedding?"

He got me in a head lock and ruffled my hair with his fist. "Of course I would! You're my little brother dude!"

I laughed. "Okay! You can let go now!"

He didn't release, but held on tighter.

"DUDE! I'M SERIOUS! LEGGO!"

He released as I panted.

"Man, you've gotten stronger in the last two years." I wheezed out.

He shrugged. "I guess. But, I'd like Casey as I sister-in-law. But, you can't get married before me! I've gotta propose to Tasha first!"

My jaw dropped. "You're still dating Tasha!?"

He grinned. "Yeah. I've even bought her the proposal ring."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Tiffany Co. box and opened it and I felt a small gasp leave my mouth. If Casey's diamond ring was big, then this one was **_HUGE_**!

"Holy Ice Cream Face! When do you plan on proposing?" I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Either tonight or tomorrow night. She's coming over tonight and if I don't do it then, it'll be tomorrow night."

Today was Sunday and Crystal's funeral was on Saturday. So, he'd have to plan a wedding **_and _**a funeral.

"Okay. Well, glad we had this talk." He said, stuffing the box back into his pocket.

I nodded.

We left the garage and went back to join the others.

I saw Casey talking with Tiffany and Amanda. I smiled. I loved my girls.


	22. World War Z

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

"So, what did you think about Heather, Courtney, Duncan, and Eva?" Tiffany asked.

Amanda and Tiffany and I were talking about the show.

"Well, Heather started out as really mean to me, but she kinda softened up. Courtney wasn't too bad, just kinda bossy. Duncan was just the kinda guy who was one of my best friends, but one of my worst enemies. And Eva? She still has anger issues, but she's really calm and chill when she's happy. Just, don't cheat at CoD."

"Why?" Amanda asked.

I sighed and lifted my shirt up an inch to show them the scar I got on my hip from when Eva threw me through a wall when we were playing in the arcade once.

"Ouch. What did she do?" Tiffany asked.

I sighed. "Well, let's just say this. Walls are **_very _**hard and Eva is **_very _**strong and has **_very _**good aim."

Tiffany winced.

I put my shirt back down as we continued chatting.

After a while, Noah grabbed my arm and said, "Guys? Let's go see a movie. Just me, my siblings and my girlfriend."

His parents were at the mortuary again, so his siblings, him and I were home.

But, we got some money, went outside to the rain, and got in our cars. Tiffany, Amanda and Lucie rode with Noah and I.

Rob, Alice and Brooke rode in Rob's silver minivan.

My dad gave us a blue Prius to drive down here.

But, we drove to the theater. We got stuck in traffic right behind Rob. So, we used this as an opportunity to decide what movie we were gonna see.

"Huh. What about, 'Despicable Me 2'?" Tiffany suggested.

I shrugged. "Whatever Noah decides. He's the oldest."

Noah reached into his pocket and called Rob.

"Hey. What movie should we see?" He asked.

Noah turned the speaker on.

"What about, 'White House Down'?" Rob said.

I shook my head. I didn't feel like that movie.

We threw around some ideas when Amanda finally got an idea.

"What about, "World War Z'?"

I nodded.

It was official. We were gonna watch a zombie movie at 8:00. It was about 7:42 p.m., so if we were gonna go watch it, we were gonna have to get outta this traffic jam.

We got out of it and got to the movie theater and bought our tickets for the 3D show and bought popcorn and got in our seats.

The lights dimmed and the movie started. Noah turned to me and smirked at me.

About halfway through the movie, I got a jumpscare from the zombies and Noah smirked at me.

I glared at him and continued watching the movie.

When it ended, we got up and threw our garbage away and took off our 3D glasses and gave them to the glasses recycle bin.

We got into the Prius and drove back to Noah's house.

It was about 11:00 when we got home.

We went inside and got ready for bed. I ran back out to the car with my pillow and opened the door, jumped inside and shut the door.

I laid in the back seat and closed my eyes.

I popped my eyes open when I heard someone knocking on the door. I sat up and opened the door to see Noah in his pajamas.

I pulled him in and wrapped him in my blanket I got from my dad for my birthday.

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside sleeping with your family."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Well, I thought you'd be lonely out here, so I'm sleeping here with you."

I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist as he gently licked my lips. I closed my eyes and felt his tongue go into my mouth and him slightly squeeze me.

I pulled away and rest my head in the crook of his neck as he still held me.

"Noah?"

I pulled up a little so I was sitting on his lap.

"Does your family really like me?"

He chuckled. "They love you. I saw how Tiffany and Amanda looked at you."

I sighed. "I'm glad I'm here. But I feel bad about Crystal."

His hold on me tightened at her name. "I know. I appreciate you coming down here with me. I love you."

I got off his lap and laid down in the back seat as Noah laid right beside me. I curled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. Good night."

"Night."

I closed my eyes and thought about how Noah's family reacted to me. They were really nice. I really liked them.

But I hoped my dad was doing okay.


	23. A Chance To Be A Father

**_Chris' P.O.V._**

I sat in my office at 11:00 at night, with rain still pouring. I was suffering another insomniac night with Blaineley. She was staying with me tonight.

She walked into my office holding two cups of coffee. "Coffee?"

I smiled and took the cup. She and I have been spending a lot of time together.

"Thanks."

She smiled as she sipped her cup.

"Chris?"

I snapped my head up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I sighed. "Honest to goodness, not really. Casey's growing up way too quickly. And it's like I won't have enough time to be her father before she goes to college."

I made all of the contestants take an online school course for three months a year so they could get their share of school.

Blaineley sipped her coffee. "She'll be okay. And you'll have enough time to be her dad. Just spend lots of time with her when she gets back in three weeks."

I smiled at her. I loved her.


	24. Rain, Rain, Went Away!

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

I woke up to more thunder and lightning but no rain. Noah was awake because he was listening to his iPod.

He looked at me and pulled his earbuds out and smiled at me. "Hey. Morning."

He kissed my forehead as I sat up. I heard my back pop as I yelped.

"Ouch. That was not a sleep of my choice, but I'll live with it." I groaned.

Noah smirked and ran his hand over my back, making me sigh a bit.

"Thanks. Doesn't your back hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not as bad as yours."

I groaned as he rubbed harder on my back. "Okay. We gotta get up and back inside."

I put on my grey sweatshirt and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

We ran through the rain and went into Noah's house.

Amanda, Tiffany, Lucie and Alice were watching TV on the couch and Brooke and Rob were cooking breakfast.

Rob saw us and smiled. "Morning! How're you guys in this dark and rainy morning?"

I shrugged. "Not bad. Smells good."

Rob smirked as he showed us what he cooking. "All of us are eating German Pancakes and bacon!"

My stomach growled as I took another whiff of the nice breakfast.

"Hey, the weather said it's supposed to stop raining for a whole solid week starting today!" Tiffany called out.

Noah sighed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

But, when breakfast was all cooked, we ate and got showered and all that other fun stuff and we just hung around the house.

Noah and Rob were playing CoD on their Xbox while Alice and I were playing Halo on their PlayStation. And we had a nice time.

After a few hours, it was about 6:45 in the evening and the clouds had gone away completely, the sun was shining brightly, and the ground was still damp, but not soaking.

"Wow. The first time I've seen the sun in a long time." I exclaimed.

Noah smirked at me and said, "Good thing too. You're getting a little pale."

I playfully smacked his arm as we continued playing our games.

At about 8:49, Noah's parents came back from the mortuary and we ate dinner and his parents went to bed.

I looked outside and the stars were out and they looked **_beautiful._**

When Noah's siblings went to bed, Noah and I went outside to the Prius and opened up the sunroof so we could see the stars.

Noah and I decided to sleep up front and lean the seat back to we could actually lay down.

We slept nice and had no problems. I was kinda starting to miss my dad and Chef.


	25. Girl On Fire

**_Chris' P.O.V._**

"Chef? There's a letter for you!" I yelled holding a letter addressed to J. Chef Hatchet. It was sent in and written today.

He came into my office and took it. He dug his pocket knife out of his pocket and sliced the envelope open.

He took the note out and read it. His face paled as his breath became shallow and rapid.

"Chef? Dude, are you okay?!"

He slowly handed the letter to me as he tried to calm himself down.

What was on the note was shocking to me.

_"Dear Mr. Hatchet,_

_ We regret to inform you that your ex-wife Susan Willis-Hatchet has died in a house fire due to immense burn to her chest and smoke inhalation. However, your daughter 16 year-old daughter Ciana Hatchet has survived with minor injuries. You now have permanent custody of your daughter. You must retrieve her within a week. She will be at the Ottawa City Medical Center. We apologize for your loss._

_ Sincerely, The TCPD."_

"My God man. Ciana?" He gasped.

I walked over to him and hugged him. "It's alright dude. I'll go with you to pick her up. At least now, you know how I feel."

He burst into tears and crushed me in a hug.

"Chris. This sucks. But, at least I'll see my baby girl again. Assuming she's not angry with me." He choked out.

I nodded as he released me. "I know. But, she's a girl on fire."

He nodded and gave a slight smile. "Let's go get her now."

We got into the boat and drove to the mainland and got to the Ottowa Medical Center.

We walked into the waiting room and saw a 16 year-old girl, about 5'2, wearing a silver top with a purple jean jacket and some dark skinny jeans and some black converse, long black hair, Chef's skin, brown eyes, dark smokey eye make-up with some foundation, and some small scratches and burns on her hands and arms sitting in a chair with two police officers.

The officers rose up and walked over to us. One was a woman with blonde-brown hair and light make-up and brown eyes. The other was a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mr. Hatchet and Mr. McLean. Ciana is over there. But, she's really tired and slightly depressed. SO, when you bring her home, let her rest, have some peace and quiet, and give her some time, and she'll be better." The woman told us.

"Okay. Thank you, Officer?-"

"**_Detective_**. Detective Beckett and this is my partner, Detective Castle." The woman said gesturing over to the man.

Chef shook their hands. "Thank you detectives."

We walked over to Ciana. She looked up and saw Chef. I was expecting her to yell at him for abandoning her, just as I expecting Casey to do when she saw me for the first time since the divorce, but Ciana shot up and ran towards Chef and hugged him tightly.

"DAD! Oh my God! Thank you so much!" She yelped with tears choking her.

Chef hugged her back. "It's okay kiddo. I'm right her. We're taking you to Playa Des Losers. That's where you'll be staying."

She nodded. As we were about to leave, a doctor ran to us.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hatchet?"

Chef turned around to face the doctor.

"Yes?"

He gave Chef a bag of medication and some ointment and some syringes and pills.

"These are some burn medication, tranquilizer pills and injections. If Ciana gets nervous or depressed, have her take a syringe or pill. The syringes work bets, but the pills have the longer lasting effects. And have Ciana apply burn ointment to her burns right before she goes to bed." He explained.

Chef nodded and took the bag. "Thank you."

We turned away and went out the door and got into the car and drove to the docks.

"Hey dad?" Ciana asked.

Chef turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

She leaned forward. "Could I compete in the next season of Total Drama, with Casey?"

My jaw dropped. She wanted to compete **_too_**?! What the hell!?

* * *

_**Ooooooh! Chef has a daughter! And, she'll be in Chris McLean's Daughter, FOREVER! YUP! Ciana's here to stay! And she's competing in World Tour! You guys get to determine what team she'll be on. This part's nearing the end. THUMBS UP FOR Chris McLan's Daughter Part llll!**_


	26. Death Game

**_Chef's P.O.V._**

"What!? Ciana, what did you say?!" Chris stuttered.

She rolled her eyes. "I said I wanted to compete on Total Drama, with Casey. I haven't seen her since I was like seven! And I want to do it because you'll be there, Dad. Please, let me compete!"

I took it into consideration.

"Chris, should we let her on?"

Chris sighed as he turned to Ciana. "You really wanna compete? In a contest that's sent ¾ of my interns to the infirmary and 1/6 of them to the morgue?"

She looked him with those big brown eyes as they sparkled with desperation. "Yes."

Chris growled and gritted his teeth. "FINE! You're in! The next season starts in about five weeks. We're hunting down the contestants to get them back to Playa Des Losers for the new season, and I have two, well now three new contestants coming into this season. And Casey and Noah will be back into about a week."

We drove in silence as we returned to the resort and got settled in at about 9:47 that night.

My baby girl's back. Finally. But now, she's playing the Death Game.


	27. Bluebirds

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

A few days passed until Saturday came. The day of Crystal's funeral.

My dad called me earlier in the week and told me that Chef's ex-wife died and that Chef had gotten custody of his daughter Ciana. I remembered playing with Ciana years ago. We've spoken a little over the years, but we haven't spoken for about three years.

But anyways, on Saturday morning, Rob had made breakfast as we ate it quickly. Then, we all had to shower and get into our formal clothes.

I brought dark maroon blue shirt and my black pencil skirt with a black belt on it and my black high heels. I wore my owl necklace that Noah gave me, my silver earrings that Bridgette got me, and the silver wristwatch that I got when I lost my black one.

I curled my hair then pinned the side up, leaving my bangs alone. I put on smokey eye shadow and my eyeliner and mascara with a little bit of foundation.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice, Tiffany, Amanda, Brooke and Lucie sitting on the couch.

Tiffany was trying not to cry and Brooke was comforting her as Alice and Lucie were sitting in silence and Amanda was texting on her phone.

"Hey. You guys alright?" I asked as I sat down.

Alice nodded as Noah and Rob came into the living room.

Rob sighed and said, "Well, Mom and Dad are at the mortuary, so let's get going."

We got into our cars and drove to the mortuary. Noah and I got out of the Prius and walked up to the front steps.

I looked at Noah and hugged him. "It's okay. Whatever happens today, I'll be right here."

He nodded and we walked inside and went to the viewing room and saw a casket in the front of the room surrounded by flowers.

Noah's breath stopped briefly as we walked up to the casket.

Inside, I saw a girl, about 19 years of age, with blue eye shadow, extremely pale skin with a tint of pink to it, long brown hair which had been curled and pinned up, and had a blue birthstone necklace on.

She was wearing a blue lacey dress and with a white dress jacket. Her legs were small, probably from her condition, same as her arms, and her feet were devoid of shoes.

In other words, Crystal, Noah's sister, was lying in that blue casket.

I turned to Noah and saw a few tears slip out of his eyes.

I grabbed her shoulder and pulled in for a hug.

"It's okay. She's in a better place." I whispered.

We pulled away and sat down in the seats they had there.

Noah must've been going through pure living **_hell _**that day.

A few hours later, we were at the cemetery. They had given out flowers for us to put on her grave and some to keep.

I was given three purple roses and two white ones.

I picked a big purple one and went up to Crystal's grave and whispered some words in my mind to her.

_"Crystal? I know I never had the chance of meeting you, but Noah told me an awful lot about you. I had to bury my mom two years ago. But if she hadn't died, I wouldn't have met Noah. And I know you're in a place without pain. Rest in peace Crystal Reynolds. Nice meeting you. Bye."_

I placed the rose on her casket as Noah did the same thing.

We walked away to the Prius as a bluebird flew past us, flew through the pines trees at the cemetery, then flew into the blue yet cloud filled sky. It looked really pretty.

I held Noah's hand tighter as he let tears fall from his eyes, but he smiled at me.

I returned the smile as we got into the car and drove to Noah's house. But, this experience was important in my life. And in Noah's as well.

And, my friends, just know that when a loved one dies, just think about the good times you had with them, and who knows? You might just see them again.

The bluebirds were there. They'll be there for you too. Until next time, goodbye.

* * *

_**WELL! That concludes Chris McLean's Daughter Part lll! Review and vote on what team Ciana should be on when Chris McLean's Daughter Part llll starts. I wanna thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart for reviewing and faving, and following. Thank you. And Part llll, COMING SOON! PEACE!**_


End file.
